


A Different Approach

by KiaMianara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack?, Gen, Jazz got a wing-kink, Pre-Relationship, a bit philosophy, and is hitting on Starscream, i have no idea how to tag this, who doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Birds of a feather flock together" or so Jazz had heard and with both of them being called "insane" the saboteur figured he could just as well befriend with Starscream. Technically it was treachery, but that was kind of Starscream's second name anyway and Jazz ... well, what Optimus didn't know wouldn't crash Prowl's processors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Approach

**Author's Note:**

> So, apprently back in 2009 I saw a picture of Jazz hittingon Starscream (I wish I would have noted which one and where) and then this happened.  
> Their relationship could be a neutral one, but, well, at least Jazz got other intentions and I'm pretty sure Starscream doesn't object at all.
> 
> Oh, and I probably should appologise for my horrible attempts to give Jazz an accent. I actually have no idea what I'm doing on that front.
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, not making any money here.

* * *

 

He couldn’t say what exactly it was, but something about the Decepticon SIC made him go out of his way just to watch the seeker for a while without projectiles flying back and forth between them. There was grace in the way he moved (although it was commonly known that seekers were anything but when walking), a fascinating brilliance to his treachery and how he time and time again came up with a new plan to finally become leader. And there was pride, devastatingly, in the way he marched through the corridors of the Nemesis, head held high although he dragged his own, ripped off wing after him. He just marched on, not betraying the pain he had to feel, until he was safely behind the looked door of his own quarters.

 

It was only there Starscream sunk to his knees, whimpering and clutching at his midsection since it was impossible to reach all the places he hurt. To him the worst part wasn’t actually the pain, but that he hadn’t done anything this time to deserve the punishment. In fact, he had done nothing but following orders for the past week, not even talked back, and yet Megatron had seen fit to ground him and even forbid Hook to do any repairs. If anything that only proved what he had always said: Megatron was unfit as leader.

 

“Ye should let a medic have a look at that.”

 

The monochrome mech had to admit that, despite his injuries, Starscream’s reflexes were as good as ever. If it weren’t for the fact that he was head of special ops for a reason he surely would have received a hole in his chest and disarming the seeker in his current situation was a sparkling’s game, but then he let him go again.

 

“What are you doing in my room, Auto-scum? Isn’t it enough that your infernal twins mock me every chance they get, do you have to bother me even here? Go and annoy Megatron, if you are that bored. One level up ...”

 

“ ... third corridor on the right. Yeah, I know. I’m not on a business trip, though. Just checking on ye.”

 

The seeker snored and moved a bit to prevent Jazz from wandering in his back. He wasn’t worried about getting killed, but he’d rather not take any chances. Starscream knew for a fact that the Autobots were spying on them just as much as the other way around, had pointed it out often enough, but why listen to him? He was just the slagging second in command for half an eternity already; what did he know about security and war fare?

 

“Hey, chill, man. I‘ve got no ill intentions.”

 

The other made a point of not looking at him directly.

 

“I find that hard to believe.”

 

“Aw, come on. If I’d wanted ta harm ye I would have already done so. Besides, birds of a feather flock together and all that.”

 

It was true, to say the last. Jazz could have easily assassinated him and left again without anyone being any wiser, but instead he had revealed himself. That was already not very smart, but the last comment made the Decepticon seriously doubt the other’s mental state.

 

“Only humans could make up such stupid sayings.”

 

A first aid kit landed at his pedes.

 

“Alas, if it weren’t for humans and their sayings I wouldn’t offer help, ye dig?”

 

This time Starscream didn’t reply anything, just mentally corrected himself that the Autobot TIC wasn’t just `probably´ insane, but definitely. On the other hand was he well aware that people said the same thing about him.

 

Resigning himself to the fate of obviously being the bottom joke of everyone, including this Autobot, the seeker nodded slowly and stopped trying to keep the monochrome mech out of his back. There was always a worse, he knew that well enough, but he was past caring at the moment, though the larger still tensed when the other sat down behind him and started to threat the remains of his torn wing.

 

Jazz didn’t say anything, but frowned heavily at the damage. He still was of the opinion that a medic should have a look at this, but he had actually heard Megatron’s orders and, to be honest, he didn’t mind having full access to the very tempting appendages, even if there was only little left of them right now.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

It didn’t remain the only visit Jazz paid the seeker, or more precisely: not the only time he let the other know he was there. It became a welcome routine, although one could hardly call it that considering the monochrome’s appearances were anything but predictable. When the need arose they repaired each other, but mostly they talked. That first encounter had had given Starscream a good excuse to indulge his interest in human culture without anyone being any wiser and Jazz happily humoured him with all he knew.

 

They never talked about their respective duties to their leaders. It wasn’t even a silent agreement not to use these get-togethers against each other, just the result of their combined experiences. When Jazz visited he usually already knew all he wanted and needed to know and no one of his own people really cared about what Starscream had to say anyway. At least the seeker was convinced it was that way. The Autobot couldn’t see why. Granted, the tricoloured mech had a tendency to whine and was a real drama queen – Tracks and Sunstreaker were amateurs in comparison, really – but behind the snarl were a sharp mind and a cutting humour. And the wings, couldn’t forget the wings. Of course, Prowl had similar appendages, but there was a difference between doorwings and the real thing, left aside that Jazz knew Prowl all his life already and was accordingly familiar with the other’s mind and body. It wasn’t challenging anymore, never mind that Prowl was quite predictable for the saboteur and that it would be rather disturbing for him to have the same kind of thoughts about the tactician as he had about the ever evolving challenge that was Starscream.

 

“Why is it that nobody but you takes me serious?” the Decepticon SIC asked suddenly, laying on his back with his legs popped up the wall behind his berth, while Jazz leaned against the same berth, head resting next to that of his everywhere-but-here enemy. No one seeing them like this would believe that they were really doing it, nor that this position couldn’t possibly be comfortable. It was, actually, and it allowed the saboteur to vanish into thin air should he hear anything. Hiding under a berth was so old school, nobody looked there anymore nowadays.

 

“Maybe ye should try a different approach, Stars.”

 

“A what?” the other asked back, used to the nickname by now and, to be honest, he liked it quite a lot. It was better than `Screamer´ any day.

 

“A different approach. Ye want that they listen ta ye, but don’t get it ye way, so try another. When Sideswipe mined one corridor with paint-bombs ye’d use another one, too, ya dig?”

 

“I guess” the seeker replied, then changed the topic again. Still, the advice remained in the back of his processor and later, after the saboteur was gone again, he would ponder over it thoroughly, but first he wanted to enjoy the other’s presence while it lasted. Primus knew it was difficult enough to find decent company these days.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

One would think that, after having his SIC act completely out of character for a whole week, Megatron wouldn’t be surprised by anything anymore, especially since he himself had just the other day grabbed said seeker, dragged him to Hook and demanded that, whatever his idiot of an air commander had managed to break, was repaired immediately.

 

One would think indeed, but his shocked expression when Starscream suddenly stood up in the middle of a meeting, announced that he had enough and just left, would remain forever burned into the seeker’s memory. Second to that was the picture of the equally shocked Autobots guarding the entrance to the Ark when he landed and demanded to talk with Jazz.

 

“Hey there, Stars. What brings ya ta me door?”

 

“You, or more precisely something you said. The other day you advice me to try a different approach and I did. I _tried_ a different approach, several, actually, and I came to the conclusion that obviously Sideswipe mined _all_ corridors, so I figured the only way to not end up covered in paint is to take _drastically_ measures and go through the ceiling. I assume that has been your plan all along, but, for the record, it was still _my_ decision.”

 

If he could, Jazz surely would have grinned in circles. Casually he approached the seeker, laid an arm around his waist and guided him through the base to Prime’s office as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He couldn’t wait to see Prime’s face when they told him that they now had one more mech for aerial support and he was overdue for crashing his brother’s battle-computer anyway.

 

“Do you know what just happened?” Trailbreaker asked three full minutes later, when Ratchet’s curses echoed through the base. From what he heard it had to be something about more than one processor crashing in epic dimensions.

 

Smokescreen, with whom he had guard duty, frowned.

 

“No, but I think Sideswipe will spend a _long_ time in the brig.”

 

**END**


End file.
